


I'm Sorry

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: After a fight gone wrong between Phantom and The Red Huntress, Danny and Valerie talk about things.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Danny phantom Valerie×Danny how long did you knew?
> 
> -requested by anonymous on tumblr

"How long did you know?"

Danny and Valerie were sitting on the ground against the brick wall of an alleyway. It was evening, everything dim with a purple hue. Danny was scuffed up and bruised, having switched back to his human form from exhaustion. Valerie was still in her red huntress uniform, but her helmet was off and her cheek was starting to noticeably swell and darken with a bruise. A heavy, awkward silence hung between them when Danny spoke those 5 little words.

Valerie sighed and shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "I really don't know," she answered quietly. "After meeting Dani I just...slowly started piecing it together." She let out a humorless chuckle. "I should've seen it sooner really, a lot of stuff makes so much sense now."

Danny frowned, loosely hugging his arms to his chest and staring at the ground. He really wasn't as careful as he thought he was with his secret, huh? He hesitated before asking, "Are you mad at me? For keeping... _this_...a secret?"

Danny was too nervous to look up at her. He did, however, hear a heavy sigh from her and the shuffle of movement and soon felt an arm gingerly rest around his shoulders. Danny leaned into the touch and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm so sorry Val..."

"I'm sorry too."

They sat there for a while, the air heavy once again. 

There was so much more to discuss, but now didn't feel like the time and they knew the other didn't have the energy.

They'd figure it all out. Hopefully.


End file.
